Please Don't Say Sorry
by whatusedtobe
Summary: what happens after one evening in jjs office? what will happen to the girls? i know, i know crappy summary but give it a chance, pretty please?thanks :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

JJ was in her office working in the crowed of files. She was exhausted and stressed out. She had been in deep thought when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." she said still looking down at her file.

"Hey," a voice came from the door that caused JJ to look up and have her full attention, "Garcia has planned one of her famous girl's night and it's at my house, you want to come?"

_YES_… thought JJ. She would give anything to be next to Emily or around her or whatever. JJ has had a crush on her ever since she met her in hotchs office. "Yeah, umm, what time?" JJ asked as she saw the smile on Emily's face go up.

"Great!" Emily said a little too excited, "I'll let Garcia know. Oh and it's at 7." Emily was so glad that Garcia had convinced her to host the girl's night out, she was dying to spend time with JJ ever since she had come back from the whole Doyle thing. Emily was about to turn around when she heard JJ call her name.

"Emily?" JJ asked as she saw Emily about to leave, "can I ask you two things first?"

"Shoot", Emily responded with a smile. _Please don't back out. Please don't back out…_ Emily thought.

"Ok, first, do I need to bring anything, you know, since it'll be at your house?" JJ asked, she really would do anything for her, which was kind of a bad thing. JJ knew Emily was one of her weakness.

"Umm… no… well actually, some chocolate cake would be great!" Emily said with a big smile that made JJ's heart skip a beat.

"Yummy… and, second, in order for me to be able to go to your apartment tonight, could you help me on some of these files?" JJ asked, really not sure what Emily's response would be, "I mean if you are finished of course."

"Sure let me just go let Garcia know and I'll be right back" Emily was very excited to spend extra time with JJ. Emily was exhausted but would give anything to hang out with JJ, and Garcia knew that that was her weak point. Emily exited JJs office and felt a weight on her shoulders lifted and let out a breath she thought she didn't know she was holding. Emily hated that she felt like a teenage girl whenever she was around JJ. She would always steal glances at her or touch her hand or arm to give her comfort or whenever she felt like they were flirting which to her was happening more and more. _Hey, but who's complaining? Not me…_ thought Emily with a smile on her face. Emily hurried to Garcia's office, she wanted to hurry, she needed to hurry, because more than anything she wanted to get JJ.

Emily knocked twice and opened the door to Garcia's office and let out a squeal she didn't know she was holding.

"Ok, what's got you so, unlike you today, was it JJ?" Garcia asked as she looked at the bubbly brunette walking towards her.

"Thank you, thank you!" Emily almost yelled.

"For what, princess?" Garcia asked as she was given a tight hug.

"For making me agree to girl's night" Emily said with a smile.

"Well thank you, but I couldn't have done it without your little secret" Garcia said with a mysterious look on her face. Garcia had been using Emily's crush against her into making her go out as long as JJ was going, which resulted in a lot of girls night.

"You can't tell her, I don't even know if she feels the same way, hell I can't even tell if she's gay!" Emily said keeping her voice down.

"Wow, that she is" Garcia said. Garcia had known about both of the women's crush for each other and had certainly used it against them.

"How do you know?" Emily asked very curious.

"Let's just say that I saw her one after noon kissing another blonde a few years back. I thought she was going to swallow that woman." Garcia said with a laugh._ Maybe I do have a chance…_Emily thought.

"Do you think, I don't know, she would find me interesting?" Emily asked a blush creeping onto her face.

"OH, I don't know, maybe. Why don't you ask her out?" Garcia asked.

"I don't know, what if she says no?" Emily asked.

"I don't think that's possible, sweaty." Garcia said trying to encourage her.

"I'll just give her signs; maybe she'll get them if she's interested." Emily said.

"Suit yourself, so at 7 rights?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later PG." Emily said heading out the door.

"Later, hon." Garcia yelled over her shoulder and laughed, "have fun!"

"Will do" Emily said to herself as she headed towards JJs office.

"Hey, so what do you need me to do?" Emily asked as she stepped into JJs office.

Could you do these three, while I do these two?" JJ asked as Emily sat down. JJ was giving Emily one more on purpose because she liked to mess around with her.

"sure." Emily said as she grabbed the files and their fingers brushed against each other. Emily blushed and looked down as she missed the contract of JJs skin even if it was small. JJ just smiled while her heart raced a mile a minute.

Two hours later it was 5 o'clock and both women had been stealing glances at each other and kept asking questions about each other's files in order to get close to each other. Each woman had their hearts racing and was having difficulty keeping each other from a distance.

"Done! How about you?" JJ asked.

"Uuummmm… and I am done" Emily said looking up and meeting JJs eyes. JJ had been sitting in front of Emily for a few minutes now and when Emily looked up they looked eyes. Neither of them realized that they were inching closer until JJs hands were on Emily's cheeks and Emily's lips were pressed her against JJs. Emily felt herself melt into JJs mouth savoring JJs sweet taste. When they pulled away they were breathing heavy and looking at each other when JJ was about to say something Emily stopped her, "please don't say you're sorry."

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out sometime." JJ asked with a smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily and JJ had decided not to tell anyone until they knew that whatever they had was going somewhere. Emily was thrilled that she had been able to show her feelings. She was also thrilled that JJ had asked her out and had to plan to go out with herr this Friday if they didn't have a case.

Emily was running late to her own place after their makeout session in JJs office. They had decided to go on separate cars so that Garcia wouldn't get suspicious. Emily parked her car in the parking lot and walked over to JJs car. "this is gonna be hard, isn't it?" Emily said as JJ stepped out of her car.

" awwww, baby, I know. I cant wait ti'll Garcia leaves." JJ said with a laugh.

"how do you know if Garcia is gonna leave tonight?" Emily asked, eyeing the blonde.

" Garcia knows I had a crush on you and that you had a crush on me, right?" Emily nodded, " then she will leave, especially if she thinks she can help."

"how much you wanna bet that she wont leave?" Emily said with a smirk on her face.

" ok, I'll take you up on that, and if I win I get to pick where our date ill be and you'll have to pay." JJ finished with a smie.

" and if I win I get to pick but you'll be paying." Emily said, defenatly enjoying that idea.

"oh you are on!" JJ was liking the idea more and more, knowing she was going to win.

Emily was wanting Garcia to leave even if she lost the bet, she knew it was going to be hard to focus on whatever Garcia had planned for tonight. "I think we should head up before Garcia thinks we got kidnapped." Emily said walking toward her apartment building, JJ on her heels.

"like that doesn't happen enough. I mean I swear we are magnets for trouble." JJ finished as she was able to get beside Emily, their hands almost touching. JJ was so desperate. She wanted to take Emily right there and then, but knew they had to their time, which only frustrated her more.

Emily was in love with JJ so much she felt an shock when she had made contact with her. Emily pushed the elevator button and they both remained quite.

"are you ready?" JJ asked. Emily knew exactly what she meant, she had thought about it ever since she got out of the car, she knew that she neede to control herself infront of Garcia. She didn't want to jump to anything soon but with the looks, the flirting, and the touching it was driving her nuts.

" as ready as I can be, but you better not tease me." Emily warned. JJ laughed out loud and walked into the elevator when the doors opened.

"I cant promise anything." JJ said. Emily chuckled and pined JJ to the elevator wall. Emily slowly leaned in slowly, admiring her lavender scent. Emily was only inches away from the blondes lips, when she went in she kissed JJs neck, blonde hair in her way. Emily stepped back and pushed a strand of hair behind the blondes ear and smiled.

JJ was going crazy of how close Emily was to her. Her heart skipped multiple beats as she was still held tight against the wall by the older woman. JJ watched as Emily licked her lips and lent in. JJ was so aroused that she felt tempted to push red button that was looking like a great idea. Once again Emily missed JJs lips and kissed her neck. JJ was frustrated with Emily.

Once again Emily stepped back nd looked up to see that they were on the third floor still and emilys apartment was on the fifth. She looked back down and smiled at blue frustrated eyes. Emily lent in once again still holding JJ against the wall. Emily lent in and connected her lips with the blonde.

JJ felt like she was gonna fall if Emily wasn't holding her. The kiss was deepend within seconds. JJ brought her hands up to emilys neck tring to push her against her.

_Ding._

JJ grunted and felt the preasure against her body losen. She hated Emily for getting her worked up. "there's more where that comes from if you behave." Emily said as she adjusted her suit.

"what if I don't want to behave?" JJ whined childl like.

"ow, I know you'll behave." Emily stated with a smirk.

"I hate you." JJ said with a frown.

"you know you love me." Emily said seeing JJs frown that made her laugh.

"it's not funny!" JJ said with another frown that quickly became a smile.

"it is." Emily finished as she put the key in the key whole. Garcia was in the living room, when she heard her favorite girls laugh through the door.

"what's so funny?" Garcia asked in confusion.

"JJ was saying how- and I quote- we are magnets for trouble" Emily said without hesitation.

"now that's not funny!" Garcia said with a serious look.

"see that's what I said." JJ said, giving Emily a look.

"whatever, when are we gonna start?" Emily asked.

"after we change, JJ you brought your go-bag, right?" Garcia asked walking into emilys living room.

"I actually left it in my office, I was a little distracted." JJ responded, not looking at Emily.

" you can borrow some of mine, just give me a minute Garcia ti'll we change?"

"yeah, I cant wait to get this party started!" Garcia said with a smile.

"cool, come on JJ." Emily said heading towards the stairs JJ on her heels.

"um, you can either change in the bathroom or in my room." Emily said.

"k, I still need the closthe still, em" JJ said with a smile.

" right this way." Emily said leading the way into her bedroom.

"wow, I really like you're room." Jj said as she entered the bedroom.

"thanks." Emily said pulling out a t-shirt and some pants but stopped mid-way, ' do you want long or short?"

"short" jj said with a smirk. Emily glared at her.

"god, you're gonna be the death of me." Emily said walking toward JJ.

"hey I just want you to enjoy yourself." JJ said with another smirk.

"yeah, enjoy yourself… umm, you dhould go change" Emily said, turning around heading back to her dresser and pulled out a tank top and her favorite short shorts. When she turned around she saw a half naked JJ standing at the other side of the bed putting on


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long, school got in the way and now that there is no more school I can update more. Thank you for all those that reviewed and I'm glad all of you liked it.**

**Please tell me how you like this one. Plz check out some of my other stories. Don't own anything mentioned in this story!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 3-**

Emily and JJ exited out of Emily's room downstairs to where Garcia was seated on the sofa looking at the previews of the upcoming movie. JJ looked over at Emily and felt herself get wet all over her shorts. Why does she have to be so hot?... JJ thought to herself as she sat down to the right of Garcia and Emily sat to the left of Garcia. The movie began. For some reason they were watching a horror movie. The only ones scared half way threw the movie were JJ and Garcia. Emily couldn't help but chuckle when JJ and Garcia jumped in their seats.

JJ and Garcia had moved by halfway through the movie. JJ sat at Emily's right facing the wall and Garcia sat to the left of Emily, near the window. Both of them had a tight grip on her arm, when she got an idea.

"I really need to use the restroom, I've waited long enough." Emily said as she stood up. When she looked over her shoulder and saw that neither of them had a problem in hugging each other their attention glued to the tv. Emily chuckled again and instead of going to the bathroom, she entered the kitchen and took out her cell phone. Emily plastered a devious smile on her face and called her home phone. She heard the girls scream when hearing the phone ring, Emily held in her laughter and called out, "could one of you get that?"

Emily put the phone next to her ear and heard JJ answer, "hello" Emily smiled again thought this was her opportunity. She breathed into the phone and heard JJ answer once again, "hello?" Emily breathed in once again and smiled when she heard the end of the phone line click. Emily inched towards the living room and waited to call again.

"who was it?" she heard Garcia ask.

"don't know, just some heavy breathing." She heard JJ respond.

"do you think it's serious?" Garcia asked, feeling the affects of the movie.

Emily once again moved back into the kitchen and pulled out her phone to her ear. She heard her home phone ring again, this time Garcia answered, "hello?" Emily breathed into the phone again and Garcia asked, "who is this?"

"look out your window" Emily said into her phone, with a raspy voice. Emily started for the living room and saw that both JJ and Garcia were looking out the window. "do you see me?" Emily asked into the phone with the same tone of voice. She stepped closer to them and screamend into the phone. JJ and Garcia jumped and turned around to find Emily on the floor laughing her head off.

"you are sssssooooooo gonna pay for that." JJ said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Garcia mirrored her and spoke.

"you know I can ruin your life, right? Find every little secret there is to find?" Garcia said. It was no use Emily was on the floor actually felt l,ike she was dying of how hard she was laughing. She tride to speak but what came out were just incomplete scentences. Emily had to breathe to calm down.

When she had calm down she saw both JJ and Garcia still with their arms crossed, pissed of at the laughing brunette. "this is not funny." Garcia spoke getting annoyed.

"yea, not funny." JJ said child like.

"noit funny, my ass. That was fuckin hilarious." Emily said. She started getting up and saw theat they were both pissed off, that just made her wanna laugh harder.

"we will get you. Take that as a worning." JJ said.

"yeah, pay backs a bitch." Garcia said.

"wait till I tell morgan" Emily said as she saw their faces again and started laughing all over. She knew it wasn't helping her but she coudnt help it.

"I'm leaving" Garcia said gathering her things and walking out the door.

"Emily elizabith Prentiss." This made Emily stop laughing ad looked at JJ.

"I won." Emily said as another grint came from the blonde. She just made Emily laugh again.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, I won, I put a bet on her leaving, you did the opposite." JJ said as she glared at Emily. She realized what that meant. She couldn't help but smile.

"why are you smiling?" Emily asked. Emily noticed JJ was smiling. This isn't good… Emily thought. She stood up and backed away a little as she saw JJ's evil smile. This really cant be good…Emily thought again. "JJ what are you thinking?" JJ moved closer, taking slow steps toward Emily.

"Emily, Garcia just left. We are together now, and I just won myself a date where you get to pay and I have the say where we go. Think about it Emily, I get all that I wanted tonight." JJ finished, breathing hot on Emily's neck. She heard Emily whimper and smirked at the reaction Emily was having. "see why I was smiling?" she saw Emily nod. JJ took another step closer, stepping impossibly closer to Emily. She felt how perfect Emily's body fit with hers. JJ just stood there for a few more seconds and backed away. She smiled as she looked back to find a heaving Emily against the wall.

"that is soooo not cool." Emily says as she frowns. She goes to sit down next to JJ to and leans in as JJ leans back and shakes her head.

"sorry, Em, I'm not that easy." JJ tells her with a s mug smile on her face. JJ couldn't wait until she got her revenge on Emily, she just needed to consult with Garcia.

" than can we make out?" Emily asked with a puppy dog face. JJ couldn't say no to that face.

"fine," Emily almost tackled JJ on the couch. JJ giggled and spent the rest of the night making out with Emily and watching tv. JJ missed Emily when she went home. She fell asleep with a pout on her lips.

**M0rn1ng-**

Emily woke up and smiled when she remembered what had happened yesterday. She got up and got ready for work. When she got to the parking lot she saw that JJwas already at work. She focused and began building her walls, hiding her feelings, hiding all feelings that could be noticed if she didn't.

When she got up to the her desk, she saw that Ried and Morgan were there. She put her things down and sat down, noticing the cup of coffee on her desk with a sticky note attached to it.

'had fun last night, cant wait for our date' it read and Emily knew from who it was immediately.

"did someone get lucky last night." She heard Morgan ask. She hid her smile and shook her head as she looked up at him.

"no, I just met someone." She might as well say something cause she knew he was gonna keep nagging her.

"really, who?" he asked, turning his body toward her. He smiled and looked at her. She looked back down at the sticky note and smiled again.

"no one you need to know. What you need to know is how I scared JJ and Garcia last night." She said as she saw Morgans smile widen.

"what you do?" he asked. This catched the attention of Ried, who looked up from his file and looked her direction.

"oaky so we were watching a scary movie and…" when Emily finished telling her story, Morgan's booming laugh filled the entire office. As a result JJ decided to exit her office, which no one seemed to notice. She smiled when she saw Emily. Her smile widened when she saw Emily laugh. Her heart fluttered.

"okay, so what about that sticky note you got there, on your coffee?" she hear Morgan ask. She smiled when she saw Emily drink her coffee and smile at the note. "what happened last night.?"

"well, I went to the store to get some chips and this woman comes up to me and starts a conversation. She was really beautiful and I kinda talked back." She heard Emily say her cover story. She smiled, Emily thought she was beautiful.

"can we get a name?" Morgan asked as Emily shook her head. Morgab spotted JJ and waved her over. "look JJ, Emily says she met someone last night."

"is that so?"JJ asked as she looked at Emily who looked at her and smiled a little then turned her attention to Morgan.

"yeah, and we want a name, especially since she got, Prentiss, attention." He responded. JJ smiled down at Emily and decided to have some fun.

"really, what is her name Emily." She saw Emily gulp and glared at JJ. JJ smiled back and said, "well, out with it."

"Janice." Emily responded. It was the first name that popped into her mind other than Jennifer.

"really, last name?" JJ insisted. Emily glare and thought for a name.

"jones." Emily replied quickly. She mentally slapped herself when she noticed that both names started with j's. she looked over at JJ who was smiling at Emily smugly.

"well, describe her." JJ insisted.

"yeah, we wanna know." Morgan said.

"well, she's a brunette and she's the same height, Hispanic, and has a new York accent." Emily responded and looked back down at her desk. JJ decided to make this more intristing and sat down on emilys desk. Emilys eyes widened but changed her expression as JJ had sat there before and she had no objection before. JJ had noticed and smiled at herself. Too bad this wasn't payback… JJ thought.

"conference room in 5." Hotch came from behind the group. They turned to look at him as he went towards the conference room.

"here we goagain…" ried said as he got up to follow Rossi who had exited his office and followed hotch to the conference room.

S0RRY FOR 74K1NG SO LONG, 1 H4D L1F3 G37 1N 7H3 W4Y. MY UNCL3 H4D H34R7 SURG3RY.


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME WITH THIS STORY. I KNOW I'M NOT THE BEST PERSON ON UPDATING. ANYWAYS, I FEEL LIKE I HAVE TO EXPLAION MYSELF. WELL MY UNCLE GOT WORSE AFTER HIS SURGERY, SO HE CAME TO THE U.S. AND GOT ANOTHER ONE. FOR NOW HE'S ALRIGHT. I CANT PROMISE THAT MY UPDATES WILL BE WEAKLY OR ANYTHING. BUT I WILL TRY.**

**SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES. I REALLY WANNA GET THE BETA THING, BUT DON'T HAVE ENOUGH STORIES OR SOMETHING.**

**THANKS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS. THEY MADE MY HEART EXPLODE WITH HAPPINES.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANYTHING THAT I MIGHT HAVE MENTIONED THAT BELONGS TO ANY ONE ELSE. ALL I OWN IS MY IDEAS.**

**THANKS. ENJOY:P**

**CHAPTER 5-**

JJ, Emily, Morgan, and Ried stood from their chairs with a deep sigh. They knew that if Hotch was the one to get the case file before JJ, then it was to be one that was really important, and if it was really important, than it would mean that the case would be a nasty one. One where there were many lives taken. One that had no suspects. One that probably had no happy ending. One that was a horror movie waiting to happen. One that would haunt everyone involved.

These were the days that they all regreted in some way. Not wanting to come and putting themselves st risk for death, and torture. Not wanting to have the pictures of dead victims memorized in their brains. Thinking, if only this case came sooner…if only. The endless nights of tormenting nightmares, haunting them for years to come. The guilt that coursed trough your body of knowing that you were alive but they weren't. that you came to late to save them. That nothing was perfect. Realizing how special life is with every passing case.

Then there were those days where you think that maybe you didn't save all of them, but you did save one and the whole world from a disgusting monster. You feel victorious over your achievments to save the world. Having some one tell you 'good job' or 'nice work'. The days where you think that destiny has already chosen the fate of this case, these victims; death. Yet when you get there it happy and filled with laughter and pats on the back, congradulating you. When you go home alive. When you know you saved the world again, just like the super heroes in the movies every kid adores. Those are the days where, putting your life at risk is worth it. Where you feel good and no one could ruin your mood after that. Where you realize it's selfish of thinking about your life and not the others, cause you know that every one deserves a chance. The same chance you do, even if the paths are different, you get a chance.

That's what the four people entering their conference room were praying about. 'please end well', 'be another happy ending?', 'protect us'. Hoping for a blessing that might or might not come.

"good you are all here," Garcia said as she entered the room. She sat down with a tump. 'I hate these cases.' She thought to herself. Every one got their case files and began reading along with hotch.

"okay, so the first victim is 23, Victoria Grand. Reported missing three months ago by her mother. Three weeks later she was found in an alley. They found her wallet and all her credit cars, so they ruled out robbery. She was scalped, raped, and shot 4 times to the heart and 4 times to the head, 8 bullet wounds total. They found no bullets in her or anywhere around the scene. Probably the killer took it with him. We think the body was moved because there were no drag marks or any indication. Her body was dry, so when they did the autopsy, all they saw were her organs, but the liver was missing." Hotch said as he showed the pictures on screen of the victim and crime scene.

" the bullets have a pattern. Almost a circle around the heart." Ried noticed as he viewed the photo of the victim in the file.

"yeah and the head has a bullet wound on four four sides, see, making another circle." Emily noticed, pointing at the picture where the bullet wounds were located.

"does this have to do with geometry or something?" morgan asked lloking at the victims wounds.

"and the scalping was done inside the circle of the wounds." JJ said. All of the agents head were bowed down looking at their files.

" yeah, and it's the same m.o. for the other four victims." Hotch told his team. When he looked around the room, he saw faces filled of disgust looking at the file and pictures of the previous victims. " the second victim, Andrea clerk, 24, was reported missing when the first victim was found and was found two weeks later. Brittney Reynolds, 24, was reported missing the night of the day victim number two was found and was found a week after. Lauren Fricks, 25, was reported missing the day victim number three was found and was found six days later. Emily Fridheart, 26, was reported missing the day victim number four was found and was found five days later in the back of an alley, just like the others." Hotch finished. He knew they had to get the plain soon to get there in time and start the case. The whole team kept talking about the case for about five more minutes. Emily knew she had to keep her and JJ's relationship on the down low for now, but she couldn't help but sneak glances at her whenever she talked.

Emily would focus on the blondes blue eyes darken with anger while looking at the pictures of the victims. Emily noticed how the blonde would but her hair behind her ear repeatedly while she talked. Emily noticed how she would look away from Hotch and their other team mates every time she read a new detail of the case. Emily frowned at this and wished for a moment that they never had taken this career field. That maybe if they had chosen other careers that maybe she would have felt safer that everyone she cared about.

"we have suspected that victim number six could be reported missing any day soon. We believe he stalks these women, so he knows which ones are more to be reported missing. Therefore since he will be striking soon we don't have much time. We leave in 20." Hotch gave out the last part of the information, that seemed to be very bland. Everyone nodded their agreements and got to get up to get ready for their departure. "oh, and Garcia, we need you to come with us on this one.

Emily saw the flicker of worry go between Garcia and Morgan. She narrowed her eyes at the other two across from her, and wondered if there was anything going on between the two. She made sure to ask Morgan about it later, right now her attention was on a certain blonde. Emily stood and headed for the door. She saw that JJ had stayed behind. She burrowed her brows and stepped closer to the blonde.

"you know, it was totally not cool ganging up on me." Emily said sitting next to JJ.

"ha, you wish that was payback." JJ joked back, laughter evident in her face. Emily felt like she could keep starring at JJ's smile all day if they let her, but she remembered where they were. Emily began to add another wall of priorities to her collection of others, that helped her stay sane. At least she thought they did. JJ frowned when she saw that in Emily's eyes. She felt like she was being blocked out. She felt how she did when she was trying to get Emily to open up, but Emily seemed to not notice and build her walls insanely higher. "don't do that, Em." JJ said quickly. She didn't want Emily shutting her out. Not after she was able to get in.

"don't do what?" Emily asked innocently. She tilted her head slightly and gave JJ a shy smile. JJ smiled back and then sighed.

"don't shut me out, like you did before. I want you to trust me, not build walls to keep me out." JJ responded, grabbing Emily's hands in her own. Emily looked down at their joined hands and smiled. She loved the warmth that radiated off of JJ whenever they touch.

"I don't mean to do it, I just got so used to doing it that I don't realize when I'm doing it." Emily lied. She didn't really want to lie, but her mouth spoke before she made the decision of what she wanted to say. She knew very well when she did it. She didn't know why she did it though. It was like some old habit that never died, yet it's very much there.

"well, don't do it again." JJ said playfully. Emily nodded and giggled a bit at JJ's attempt to cheer them up. She did feel better, but she knew that the lie was going to come back. She knew that building walls to block people out, was her way of life. It was the only thing she knew how to do the best-other than profiling. She had learned it so early on, she just never turned it off. Sure it would have gotten in the way of her childhood, but it already had. Her mother wasn't so motherly and her dad was never around after the divorce. The only way she got to be a kid was with her house chef and the boy next door that would play with her almost everyday. She had decided to forget his name, so she wouldn't have to remember what it felt like to lose half of her childhood when she moved a year later. Emily really didn't know how to let part of her life go, and if she did she would fear nothing would feel the same. That she would be missing something. Even if that something were to be torture on her everyday life.

"I'll try. Can't promise anything." Emily said back, a smile playing on her lips.

"come on we have to get ready. We leave in 10." JJ said as she stood up and let go of Emily's hand. She missed the warmth immediately, but the fsater they finished this case, the more time they had for the victim. Plus, after everything with the case she only wanted to be with Emily. She had thought of taking her out on a date. Lets see how everything goes.


End file.
